Kendall Grove
| birth_place = Wailuku, Maui, Hawaii | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = http://profile.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=user.viewprofile&friendid=59146618 | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Muay Thai | stance = | fightingoutof= Maui, Hawaii | team = BJ Penn's MMA | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Kendall Kekoa Grove (born November 12, 1982) is an American mixed martial arts fighter. Grove won The Ultimate Fighter 3, a reality television show, training under Tito Ortiz, and has since had a successful career in the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). Early life Grove was born in Wailuku, Maui, Hawaii and is a graduate of Baldwin High School in Wailuku, Hawaii, where he was a high school wrestler. He placed sixth in the state in Hawaii at 170 pounds while only weighing 150 pounds.http://www.kendallgrovemma.com/about.nxg When Grove was a baby, he was only two and a half pounds. He was two months premature, and his heart stopped for a few seconds. His father rubbed his chest to get it started again. MMA career The Ultimate Fighter In The Ultimate Fighter 3, Grove won a preliminary victory against Ross Pointon by rear naked choke and in the semi-finals defeated Kalib Starnes; a rib injury incurred by Starnes during the fight caused him to verbally submit. He defeated Ed Herman in the finals with a unanimous decision (29–28, 29–28, 29–28) in the series finale, winning a six-figure contract. Ultimate Fighting Championships In his first bout since the show on October 10, 2006, Grove defeated then-undefeated Chris Price in the first round via a submission (ground and pound, due to strikes). After the taping of the series, Grove was invited to Ortiz's training camp, Team Punishment, and has trained with Ortiz along with many of his former teammates on The Ultimate Fighter 3 at Ortiz's Big Bear City, California training facility. He trained with Randy Couture's camp at Xtreme Couture.http://www.rmaxinternational.com/blog/?p=67 Since his loss to Jorge Rivera, he has moved back to Hawaii and has trained there with his friend BJ Penn. At UFC 74, Grove experienced his first loss in the UFC to Patrick Côté, who won by knockout in the first round. Grove experienced his second consecutive loss at UFC 80 to Jorge Rivera by TKO at 1:20 in the first round. Grove faced Evan Tanner at The Ultimate Fighter 7 Finale on June 21, 2008. The bout saw Grove bloody Tanner and frustrate the former middleweight champion by stopping his takedowns and getting back immediately following being sent to the floor. Grove won a split decision (30–26, 30–26 for Grove, 29–28 for Tanner) to snap his two fight losing streak. The year 2009 saw Grove go 2-1, with wins coming against Jason Day and Jake Rosholt at UFC 96 and UFC 106 respectively. Grove's only loss of the year came against Ricardo Almeida at UFC 101 in a unanimous decision. After every knockout win, Kendall Grove celebrates with the same routine, appearing to dig a grave and bury his opponent (similar to Tito Ortiz). He acts out hammering a nail into the coffin, digging a grave for his opponent, and wiping dirt back on the coffin. In a recent interview with MMA blog "Inside the Cage," Kendall calls the celebration the "Dagger Dance." Grove is now scheduled to face middleweight prospect, Mark Munoz at UFC 112 Personal life Kendall and his girlfriend had a daughter named Khloe on July 31, 2008. Kendall has opened his own gym named the I & I Training Center in his hometown of Wailuku, Maui.http://www.kendallgrovemma.com/Gym.nxg Mixed martial arts record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Notes' |- | | | Mark Munoz | |UFC 112: Invincible |2010-04-10 | | |align='left'| Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates |- | Win |11–6, 1 NC | Jake Rosholt | Submission (Triangle Choke) |UFC 106: Ortiz vs. Griffin 2 |2009-11-21 |1 |3.59 |align='left'| Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | Loss |10-6, 1 NC | Ricardo Almeida | Decision (Unanimous) |UFC 101: Declaration |2009-08-08 |3 |5:00 |align='left'| Philadelphia, PA, USA |- | Win |10–5, 1 NC | Jason Day |KO (Punches) |UFC 96: Jackson vs. Jardine |2009-03-07 |1 |1:32 | Columbus, OH, US |- | Win |9–5, 1 NC | Evan Tanner |Decision (Split) |The Ultimate Fighter 7 Finale |2008-06-21 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- | Loss |8–5, 1 NC | Jorge Rivera |TKO (Punches) |UFC 80: Rapid Fire |2008-01-19 |1 |1:20 | Newcastle, England |- | Loss |8–4, 1 NC | Patrick Côté |TKO (Punches) |UFC 74: Respect |2007-08-25 |1 |4:45 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- | Win |8–3, 1 NC | Alan Belcher |Submission (D'Arce choke) |UFC 69: Shootout |2007-04-07 |2 |4:42 | Houston, Texas, US |- | Win |7–3, 1 NC | Chris Price |Submission (Strikes) |Ortiz vs. Shamrock 3: The Final Chapter |2006-10-10 |1 |3:59 | Hollywood, Florida, US |- | Win |6–3, 1 NC | Ed Herman |Decision (Unanimous) |The Ultimate Fighter 3 Finale |2006-06-24 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |align="center" |Won TUF 3: Middleweight |- | Win |5–3, 1 NC | Jay Carter |Submission(Triangle Choke) |ROTR-Showdown in Maui |2005-10-07 |1 |3:25 | Maui, Hawaii, US |- | Loss |4–3, 1 NC | Hector Ramirez |KO (Punch) |KOTC-Mortal Sins |2005-05-07 |1 |1:08 | Primm, Nevada, US |- | Win |4–2, 1 NC | Matt Gidney |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |TC 8-Total Combat 8 |2005-04-02 |1 |2:28 | Tijuana, Mexico |- | Loss |3–2, 1 NC | Savant Young |Technical Submission (Guillotine Choke) |LIP 1-Lockdown in Paradise 1 |2005-03-19 |1 |2:00 | Lahania, Hawaii, US |- | Win |3–1, 1 NC | Matt Hendricks |TKO (Punches) |TC 7-Total Combat 7 |2005-01-29 |2 |0:23 | Tijuana, Mexico |- |style="background: #c5d2ea"|No contest |2–1, 1 NC | Ricky Gunz |No Contest (Eye Pokes) |TC 6-Total Combat 6 |2004-10-24 |1 |3:49 | Tijuana, Mexico |- | Loss |2–1 | Joe Riggs |KO (Punches) |ROTR 5-Rumble on the Rock 5 |2004-05-07 |1 |3:09 | Honolulu, Hawaii, US |- | Win |2–0 | Kaipo Kalama |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |SB 34-SuperBrawl 34 |2004-03-28 |2 |3:16 | Wailuku, Hawaii, US |- | Win |1–0 | Tripstin Kersiano |Submission (Triangle Choke) |KFC 3-Island Pride |2003-07-27 |1 |2:04 | Wailuku, Hawaii, US |- References Inside the Cage - kalinsmma.blogspot.com 4. http://www.usadojo.com/biographies/mma/Kendall-Grove.htm External links * Official website * *Kendall Grove Myspace Area Category:1982 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Hawaii Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Hawaii Category:People from Maui ja:ケンドール・グローブ Category:Rumble on the Rock fighters